


Meanwhile in Finland ...

by YamiSofopue



Series: Reusencourt feat. Alanija [13]
Category: Football RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Borussia Dortmund, FSV Mainz 05, Fluff, M/M, Romanze, kitsch
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 06:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3280316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YamiSofopue/pseuds/YamiSofopue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonas und Erik haben beschlossen, ihre Winterpause in einem Mökki in Finnland zu verbringen - abgeschnitten von Freunden, Familie und einem Großteil der Menschheit, umgeben von einer märchenhaften Schneelandschaft und mit überraschendem Besuch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Meine Jahreswechsel-FF, gehört ins Reusencourt-Universum, hat wenig Handlung aber umso mehr Liebe <3

**Meanwhile in Finland …**  
  
 **Kapitel 1**  
  
„Erik, Liebling, wir sind da“, flüsterte Jonas ihm leise ins Ohr und Erik schlug müde die Augen auf. Seine Knochen taten ihm weh. Kein Wunder, er war im Flugzeug eingeschlafen, in einer eher unbequemen Sitzhaltung und halb auf Jonas gelehnt. Nacken und Rücken schmerzten und er freute sich ehrlich gesagt ziemlich darauf, sein Nickerchen in einem vernünftigen Bett fortsetzen zu können, auch wenn er wusste, dass es noch geraume Zeit dauern würde, bis er das tun konnte. Verschlafen rieb er sich die Augen und setzte sich auf, ehe er aus dem Flugzeug sah. Jonas lächelte leicht und strich ihm kurz durchs Haar. „Du siehst total zerknautscht aus“, merkte er an, woraufhin Erik eine kleine Schnute zog. „Ich BIN total zerknautscht“, erwiderte er leise, ehe er demonstrativ gähnte. Erneut lachte Jonas leise und streichelte ihm kurz über den Oberschenkel. „Komm, aussteigen, die kalte finnische Luft wird dich schon aufwecken.“  
Müde nickte Erik und sie beide standen auf, angelten ihr Handgepäck aus dem dafür vorgesehenen Fach und schlüpften in ihre dicken Winterjacken, ehe sie sich in Richtung des Ausgangs begaben. Dort schlug ihnen so eisig kalte Luft entgegen, dass es Erik kurzzeitig den Atem verschlug. Er war immer noch ein wenig müde und deswegen griff ihn die Kälte auch direkt an. Jonas lächelte und legte seinen Arm um Eriks Schulter, rieb leicht über dessen Oberarm und begleitete ihn aus dem Flugzeug. „Armer müder Kerl“, lachte er dabei leise, „wirst erst einmal von so einer Eiseskälte empfangen.“  
Wie waren sie gleich noch auf die Idee gekommen, ausgerechnet in der Winterpause nach Finnland in den Urlaub zu fliegen?! Finnland!!! Andere Fußballprofis verbrachten ihren Winter dort, wo es warm war. Dubai zum Beispiel. Sie … flogen nach Finnland. Da, wo es noch kälter als in Deutschland war und es aller Voraussicht nach den ganzen Tag über nicht einmal hell werden würde. Aber sie hatten sich einen entspannenden Urlaub gewünscht, in dem sie ganz sie selbst sein konnten und ihre Ruhe hatten. Irgendwie war Jonas letztendlich auf die verrückte Idee gekommen, dass es für solche Ansprüche vermutlich keinen besseren Ort gab als einen finnischen Wald. Da hatte er durchaus Recht, das hatte Erik ziemlich schnell eingesehen, denn in einem finnischen Wald würde sie vor allem im Winter vermutlich absolut niemand stören. Und im Gegensatz zu Dubai besaß Finnland auch keine Gesetzgebung, die sie für bis zu zehn Jahre verknacken konnte, nur weil sie in der Öffentlichkeit vielleicht Händchen hielten.  
  
Erik hatte nicht schlecht gestaunt, als Jonas ihm den Urlaub in Finnland vorgeschlagen hatte. Und er hatte alles quasi schon ganz genau durchgeplant, sie hätten nur noch den Flug buchen und sich ankündigen müssen. „Du kennst doch Tim aus der Dortmunder U23, ne?“, hatte Jonas damals angefangen. Erik hatte einen Moment überlegen müssen, dann fiel ihm der finnische Stürmer ein, der letzte Saison nach Dortmund gekommen war, also nickte er und wartete, was Jonas noch zu sagen hatte. „Als ich auf die Idee gekommen bin, dass wir Urlaub in Finnland machen könnten, hab ich ihn gefragt, ob er irgendwelche Tipps für mich hat. Da hat er mir direkt angeboten, dass wir ein Mökki seiner Eltern mieten könnten, die haben wohl ein paar, die sie zur Miete anbieten. Cool, oder? Ein kleines Haus irgendwo im Wald, an einem See … und es hat natürlich eine Sauna!“  
Jonas war total aus dem Häuschen gewesen. So sehr, dass Erik sich gar nicht mehr getraut hatte, Widerspruch einzulegen. Obwohl er vielleicht doch lieber in ein warmes Land in den Winterurlaub geflogen wäre. „Eigentlich wollte ich dir das schon für den Sommer vorschlagen, aber …“, hatte Jonas dann angefangen, jedoch abgebrochen und mit einer unwirschen Handbewegung das Satzende abgewürgt. Sofort hatte sich auch noch Eriks schlechtes Gewissen gemeldet, weil er zwar mit der Weltmeisterschaft einen guten Grund gehabt hatte, seinen Freund bezüglich ihres gemeinsamen Urlaubs zu versetzen, aber … Jonas hatte sich so sehr darauf gefreut gehabt. Und irgendwie … ja. Jonas sprach insgesamt nicht so gern darüber, was Erik demonstrierte, dass er schon ziemlich traurig darüber war, auch wenn er ihm bei seiner Rückkehr zum BVB versichert hatte, dass es okay und die Weltmeisterschaft ein guter Grund für die Absage ihres Urlaubs gewesen war. Zumal Erik natürlich wusste, dass Jonas unendlich stolz auf ihn war wegen der WM-Nominierung und des Titelgewinns.  
„Na ja, jedenfalls müssten wir ihm nur Bescheid sagen und er würde das alles mit seinen Eltern klären. Die sprechen sogar Deutsch. Und wohnen ganz in der Nähe von Helsinki, wir kämen in Finnland an, würden den Schlüssel bei ihnen abholen und könnten uns direkt auf den Weg ins Mökki machen. Vorausgesetzt, du hast Lust dazu.“ Das war der Punkt, wo Jonas ihn dann vorsichtig, vielleicht sogar ungewohnt schüchtern, aus seinen blauen Augen her angeblinzelt hatte. Mit einem wahren Hundeblick. Der Erik den Rest gab. Eigentlich war er alles andere als überzeugt von einem Winterurlaub in Skandinavien, es war eiskalt, es war dunkel und die Menschen sprachen eine Sprache, die vermutlich außer den knapp vier Millionen Finnen sonst keiner weiter beherrschte, weil sie verworren und so fern von allem war, was Erik irgendwann einmal gelernt hatte. Aber Jonas schien sich darauf zu freuen. Und er hatte Jonas in der letzten Zeit doch … ganz schön vernachlässigt, auch wenn er sich größte Mühe gegeben hatte, so viel Zeit wie möglich mit ihm zu verbringen.  
Also hatte Erik ein Seufzen unterdrückt, Jonas angelächelt und genickt. Nun stand er hier bei gefühlten minus fünfzig Grad und hatte das Gefühl, dass es sogar zu kalt zum Denken war.  
  
Gut, dass Jonas das für ihn übernahm und ihn zur Gepäckausgabe führte. Die hätte Erik selbst nämlich gar nicht erst gefunden, weil er ihren Flug auf der Anzeigetafel nicht einmal entdecken konnte. Als er Jonas fragte, ob er sich sicher war, dass sie richtig waren und ihm eben jenes Problem mitteilte, hatte der jedoch gelacht und Erik an die eine Stunde Zeitunterschied erinnert. Achja. Die hatte Erik in seinem Tran irgendwie vergessen.  
Wenig später hatten sie ihre Koffer in Empfang genommen, womit Erik sich die nächste Frage stellte – und diese auch laut aussprach: „Wie kommen wir jetzt zu Tims Eltern? Und dann von denen zum Mökki?“ – „Tim hat das alles organisiert, wir müssen gar nicht selbst zu Tims Eltern. Er hat Weihnachten zu Hause verbracht und kommt höchst persönlich hier her, um uns den Schlüssel zu geben. UND er überlässt uns sein Auto. Nett von ihm, oder?“ Da konnte Erik gar nicht widersprechen, das war in der Tat ziemlich cool. „Ich seh schon, du hast das mit ihm alles prima durchorganisiert“, stellte Erik lächelnd fest, „dann kann ja eigentlich gar nichts mehr schiefgehen. Es sei wenn, wir bleiben auf dem Weg da hin in einer Schneewehe stecken.“ Jonas lachte und allein dieses Lachen empfand Erik als Belohnung dafür, mit Jonas hier her geflogen zu sein, weil Jonas‘ Lachen ansteckend war, weil seine wunderschönen blauen Augen dabei strahlten und weil die Lachfältchen um seine Augen herzallerliebst waren. Wenn Jonas lachte, dann war er noch schöner als so schon. Zumal Erik vor allem in den letzten Monaten ja leider viel zu wenig von diesem Lachen gehabt hatte, seit Jonas nach Mainz gegangen war.  
Just in diesem Moment klingelte Jonas‘ Handy, das er bereits an der Gepäckausgabe wieder eingeschaltet hatte. „Das ist Tim“, erklärte er, lächelte Erik kurz an und nahm dann den Anruf entgegen. Nach einem kurzen Telefonat setzte er sich in Bewegung. „Er hat mir durchgegeben, wo er auf uns wartet“, erklärte er, während Erik ihm folgte. „Wenn wir wollen, könnten wir übrigens auch noch einen Tag hier bleiben und bei seinen Eltern übernachten, hat er gesagt. Nur falls du auch noch ein bisschen was von Helsinki sehen magst.“ – „Eigentlich ein nettes Angebot, ich war noch nie hier“, stellte Erik fest und ging neben Jonas her. „Das klingt nach einem Aber“, erwiderte Jonas und schaute Erik lächelnd an. Der grinste ein wenig und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wir haben doch nur ein paar Tage und die will ich mit dir allein genießen, bevor wir zurück nach Deutschland müssen und der blöde Fußball uns wieder trennt. Außerdem würden wir Tims Eltern dann doch nur Aufwand machen.“  
Jonas nickte, lächelte und strich kurz mit der freien Hand über Eriks Unterarm. „Hast Recht. Dann holen wir uns jetzt Schlüssel, Auto und Adresse, fahren am besten noch ein bisschen was einkaufen und danach machen wir uns auf den Weg.“ Zuerst allerdings mussten sie raus in die Kälte und zum Parkplatz, wo Tim schon auf sie wartete. Lächelnd stieg er aus und begrüßte Erik und Jonas mit einer kurzen Umarmung. „ _Tervetuloa suomeen_ “, sagte er dann grinsend und fügte, wahrscheinlich aufgrund Jonas‘ und Eriks leicht irritierter Gesichtsausdrücke, noch ein „Willkommen in Finnland“ auf Deutsch hinzu.  
Brav bedankten sich Erik und Jonas und ließen sich anschließend von Tim das Wichtigste erklären: „Das hier ist der Schlüssel. Ich hab euch die Adresse aufgeschrieben. Da stehen auch noch mal die wichtigsten Telefonnummern dabei, Ärzte, Polizei, meine Eltern … meine Nummer habt ihr ja. Das Haus ist in der Nähe von Lahti. Das ist gar nicht weit. Ein Supermarkt ist auch in der Nähe. Achso – das ist der Autoschlüssel. Ruft mich an, wenn ihr wieder abreist, ich komme das Auto dann abholen.“ – „Und wie kommst du jetzt wieder nach Hause?“, fragte Jonas und schaute sich suchend um. Tim lächelte und deutete auf ein weiteres Auto. Aus denen winkte ihnen eine blonde Frau kurz zu. „Meine Mutter ist mitgekommen. Ich fahre mit ihr nach Hause.“  
Jonas und Erik nickten verstehend und nahmen alles von Tim entgegen. „Danke, Tim, das ist echt total super von dir!“, versicherte Jonas dann noch einmal strahlend. „Was heißt Danke denn auf Finnisch?“, erkundigte Erik sich lächelnd, schließlich konnte man so ein bisschen Grundvokabular immer mal gebrauchen. „ _Kiitos_ “, erwiderte Tim grinsend. Erik gab sich beste Mühe, das nachzusprechen, woraufhin Tim lachte und abwinkte. „Keine Ursache, Jungs. _Hyvää matkaa ja mukava lomaa_!“ Dieses Mal ohne eine zusätzliche Übersetzung zu geben, verschwand Tim winkend zum Auto seiner Mutter und stieg in dieses ein. Erik schüttelte kurz den Kopf. „Das ist, glaube ich, mit Abstand die seltsamste Sprache, die ich je gehört habe“, merkte er an, ehe er sich daran machte, ihr Gepäck in Tims Auto zu verstauen.  
  
Nach einem Kurzstopp im Supermarkt – auch wenn Tim gesagt hatte, dass es vom Ferienhaus aus bis zum nächsten gar nicht weit war – machten sie sich auf den Weg. „Das Navi sagt, wir brauchen etwas über eine Stunde, willst du vielleicht noch ein bisschen schlafen?“, fragte Jonas, sah lächelnd zu Erik und streichelte kurz über seinen Oberschenkel. „Nee, inzwischen bin ich wach“, erwiderte der lächelnd. „Hat Tim dir eigentlich irgendwelche Fotos von dem Haus gezeigt?“ – „Nein, das wird ein absolutes Überraschungsei. Ich weiß, dass wir Strom, Heizung und fließend Wasser haben, nach mehr habe ich ihn nicht gar nicht gefragt.“ Erik nickte. Immerhin mussten sie nicht bloß mit einem Ofen klarkommen. Wobei das sicherlich auch ziemlich kuschelig geworden wäre – mit dem Ofen ihre kleine Waldhütte anheizen und sich dann aneinander kuscheln. Wenn Erik ehrlich war, gefiel ihm dieser Finnland-Urlaub doch immer besser, seit er so langsam ein wenig aufgewacht war und die Autoheizung zumindest die eisige Kälte aus seinen Gliedern vertrieben hatte, die ihn beim Verlassen des Flugzeugs ergriffen hatte.  
Während der Fahrt schaute er die ganze Zeit aus dem Fenster und registrierte schmunzelnd, wie das Verkehrsaufkommen schlagartig weniger wurde, als sie aus Helsinki raus waren. Je weiter sie sich von der finnischen Hauptstadt entfernten, desto weniger Autos wurden es außerdem auf den Straßen. Wahrscheinlich wurde es erst rund um Lahti wieder besser, das schien eine der größeren Städte Finnlands zu sein, glaubte Erik zumindest zu wissen. Auf jeden Fall war Lahti ihm in Bezug auf Wintersport ein Begriff. Wenn er manchmal Langeweile hatte und durchs Programm zappte, dann blieb er dabei ganz gerne hängen und er meinte, dass dann auch einige der Wettkämpfe in Lahti stattgefunden hatten.  
Ansonsten ließ Erik sich einfach mal von der Landschaft gefangen nehmen. Immerhin hatte es in Finnland geschneit – aus ihrer weißen Weihnacht in Deutschland war auch dieses Jahr nicht allzu viel geworden – und so lag eine feine weiße Schneedecke über den Wäldern, die sich links und rechts der Straße erstreckten. So viel mehr Landschaft gab es auch sonst nicht. Direkt neben der Straße ein bisschen verschneite Wiese, dann Wald und hin und wieder kam zwischendurch mal ein See. Zumindest, soweit Erik das im Dunkeln beurteilen konnte. Sah aber trotzdem irgendwie lauschig aus.  
Jonas hatte irgendwann das Radio eingeschaltet, sodass leise Musik durchs Auto dudelte. Teilweise waren das international bekannte Pophits, teilweise finnische Musik. Wann immer die Radiomoderatoren sich zu Wort meldeten, musste Erik ein bisschen grinsen. „Diese Sprache ist so verrückt“, merkte er an. Jonas lachte leise. „Ich find, das klingt niedlich“, erwiderte er. Niedlich. Eigentlich klang es einfach nur lustig. „Ich hab schon wieder vergessen, was Danke heißt“, gestand er dann grinsend. Dieses Mal lachte Jonas lauter. „Wir hätten es uns von Tim aufschreiben lassen sollen. Oder wenigstens ein kleines Wörterbuch mitbringen. Oder einen Reisesprachkurs.“ – „Ja, und dann blamieren wir uns total, weil wir das alles komplett falsch aussprechen. Die Ortsnamen hier kann ich teilweise nicht einmal lesen, geschweige denn dass ich wüsste, wie man sie ausspricht, ohne einen Knoten in der Zunge zu bekommen.“  
Jonas‘ Grinsen schien unverwüstlich, als er kurz zu Erik rüberschaute und ankündigte: „Nächstes Mal fahren wir nach Wales, in den Ort mit dem längsten Ortsnamen der Welt. Dann reden wir noch mal über unaussprechliche Ortsnamen.“ – „Und dann ist bitte Island dran und wir besichtigen den unaussprechlichen Vulkan.“ – „Oh ja“, freute sich Jonas, „wir machen jedes Jahr eine Reise an irgendeinen Ort, den wir eh nicht aussprechen können, dann haben wir immer schöne Urlaubsgeschichten zu erzählen.“ Grinsend beugte Erik sich zu Jonas und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Mit dir fahre ich an jeden unaussprechlichen Ort der Welt“, versprach er. Jonas lächelte glücklich vor sich hin. Und Erik war überzeugter denn je, dass ihr Finnland-Urlaub eine wirklich gute Idee war.  
___  
  
Hyvää matkaa ja mukava lomaa = Gute Reise und schönen Urlaub [ _Kein Anspruch auf Korrektheit_ , mein Finnisch ist nach wie vor SEHR schlecht ;)]


	2. Chapter 2

**Kapitel 2**  
  
Erik staunte nicht schlecht, als sie ihr Ziel erreichten und Jonas vor dem Haus parkte. Vor ihnen stand ein helles Holzhaus mit großen Fensterfronten. „Da wären wir“, stellte Jonas fest und stieg aus. Erik tat es ihm gleich und sie räumten direkt erst einmal Gepäck und Einkäufe aus dem Auto. Es war immer noch bitterkalt und Erik war froh, wenn sie gleich im Haus verschwinden konnten. Am besten auch direkt im Bett, weil Erik ehrlich gesagt schon wieder müde war. So eine Reise war eben anstrengend.  
Jonas schloss die Tür auf, trat durch den kleinen Vorraum nach innen und schaltete das Licht an … und dann waren sie beide erst einmal mit Staunen beschäftigt. „Unter ‚Mökki‘ hatte ich mir bisher immer … kleinere, spartanischer eingerichtete Häuschen vorgestellt“, murmelte Jonas, während er sich umsah. Das ganze Haus war sehr hell eingerichtet, passend zum hellen Holz. Zu ihrer Linken führte eine kleine Treppe ins Obergeschoss, falls man das so nennen wollte, da es einfach nur ein sehr hoher Raum zu sein schien; zu ihrer Rechten fand sich eine große, gemütlich aussehende schwarze Sitzecke, demgegenüber ein Flachbildfernseher und natürlich ein Kamin. Hinten im Raum war eine geräumige Küche mit Esstisch, alles helle Möbel. „Sieht ein bisschen aus wie im Katalog“, stellte Erik lachend fest, ehe er das restliche Gepäck reinholte, die Tür schloss und aus seinen Schuhen schlüpfte. Schließlich klebte Schnee daran, das wollte er ja nicht alles ins Haus schleppen.  
Jonas tat es ihm gleich, bevor sie sich zusammen auf Erkundungstour begaben, bei der sie auch gleich für ein wenig Wärme im Haus sorgten, indem sie zu heizen anfingen. Die beiden Schlafzimmer waren eher klein, sodass gerade jeweils ein großes Doppelbett und ein paar Nachttischchen hinein passten. Sie fanden einen kleinen Toilettenraum und ein größeres Badezimmer, von welchem man direkt Zugang zur Sauna hatte. Im oberen Teil des Hauses standen ein weiteres Bett, eine zweite Couch und noch ein Fernseher.  
„Hier kann man sich definitiv wohlfühlen“, stellte Jonas grinsend fest, eher er seine Arme um Erik schlang und ihm in die Augen schaute. „Was sagst du?“ – „Vollste Zustimmung“, erwiderte Erik, lehnte sich leicht gegen Jonas und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen. „War ne gute Idee, Tim nach Urlaubstipps zu fragen. Hast du fein gemacht, mein Schatz.“ Jonas grinste und erwiderte den Kuss, ehe er Erik fragend anschaute. „Und? Schlafzimmerwunsch?“ – „Am liebsten hier oben“, erwiderte der lächelnd, „auch wenn das mit der Dachschräge blöd ist. Ich fühl mich zu groß, um unter einer Dachschräge zu schlafen.“ Jonas lachte und zog Erik mit sich in Richtung des Bettes. „Probieren wir es aus“, murmelte er dabei, ließ sich auf das Bett fallen und zog Erik mit sich.  
Erik blieb auf Jonas liegen und ließ sich in einen Kuss verwickeln, der sehr schnell an Intensität zunahm. Eigentlich der ideale Test – wenn sie hier drin miteinander rummachen konnten, ohne dass einer von beiden sich eine Gehirnerschütterung von einer Kollision mit der Dachschräge zuzog, dann konnten sie hier drin auch schlafen. Ohne sich von Jonas‘ Lippen zu lösen, machte Erik sich daran, dessen Jacke zu öffnen, die der ja immer noch trug. Während er sowohl sich selbst, als auch Jonas von der Jacke befreite, kam ihm jedoch plötzlich ein Gedanke. „Schatz?“, murmelte er und schaute Jonas in die Augen. Der blickte fragend zurück, während seine Hand sich unter Eriks Pulli schob. „Sollten wir vielleicht wenigstens unsere Einkäufe in den Kühlschrank räumen, bevor wir hier weitermachen?“  
Sekundenlang starrte Jonas ihn an, ehe er zu lachen begann. „Liegt er hier, knutscht mit seinem Freund rum und denkt an den Einkauf.“ – „Ich mein ja nur“, verteidigte Erik sich grinsend, stahl sich noch einen Kuss von Jonas und stand dann auf. „Bleib genau so liegen“, wies er ihn dann an, „oder … werd‘ von mir aus die Klamotten los, ich bin in fünf Minuten wieder da und dann machen wir da weiter, wo wir aufgehört haben!“  
  
***  
  
Als Erik am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, zweifelte er zuerst sogar daran, dass Morgen war, schließlich war es noch dunkel draußen – etwas, was er am Winter generell nicht mochte. Ein kurzer Blick auf sein Handy überzeugte ihn dann aber doch. Müde legte er das Smartphone beiseite und platzierte seinen Arm wieder genau da, wo er vorher gewesen war: unter der Decke und um Jonas geschlungen. Dessen warmer Körper hatte sich im Schlaf eng an ihn geschmiegt. Erik fühlte seinen Atem gleichmäßig gegen die nackte Haut an seiner Schulter schlagen und bekam eine leichte Gänsehaut. Lächelnd betrachtete er seinen schlafenden Freund, der einfach nur entspannt wirkte und sogar ein klitzekleines Lächeln auf den Lippen hatte. Hin und wieder bekam Erik einen kurzen sentimentalen Moment, in dem sein Herz vor Glück zu explodieren drohte, weil er diesen wundervollen Menschen an seiner Seite haben durfte.  
Langsam schloss er wieder die Augen und lauschte dem Wind, der gut hörbar um das Haus und durch die Bäume des nahe liegenden Waldes strich. Draußen tobte ein kleiner Sturm, wahrscheinlich schneite es sogar und er und Jonas lagen im kuschelig warmen Bett, ganz allein, fernab von Kollegen, Familie und Freunden. Gott, warum war Erik zuerst skeptisch gewesen, was diese Finnland-Idee betraf? Der Gedanke, dass sie die nächsten Tage absolut niemand stören würde, gefiel ihm von Sekunde zu Sekunde besser.  
Gedankenverloren streichelte er über Jonas‘ Rücken und spürte wenig später, wie der sich langsam regte. Lächelnd schlug Erik die Augen wieder auf, um seinen Freund beim Aufwachen zu beobachten, so gut das im Dunkeln möglich war. Er liebte es, eher als Jonas wach zu sein, weil er den Moment liebte, in dem Jonas seine blauen Augen aufschlug und ihn total verschlafen anblinzelte. Wenn er dann seine Nase noch ein wenig kräuselte und sich mit einem leisen Schnauben wieder an Erik kuschelte, ehe er ihm mit rauer Stimme einen guten Morgen wünschte … Eigentlich liebte Erik es einfach, neben Jonas aufzuwachen. Mit ihm einzuschlafen. Mit ihm den Tag zu verbringen. Gott, er war immer noch so verdammt verknallt in diesen Kerl … Seit Jonas‘ Leihe nach Mainz wusste Erik solche Kleinigkeiten auch noch mehr zu schätzen als zuvor schon.  
Müde schlug Jonas die Augen auf und blinzelte ein paar Mal, kräuselte die Nase und kuschelte sich dann mit einem leisen Schnauben wieder an Erik. „Guten Morgen“, murmelte er dabei und schlang seine Arme ein wenig fester um seinen Freund. Erik verkniff sich ein leises Lachen und setzte stattdessen einen Kuss auf Jonas‘ Stirn. „Guten Morgen, Schatz. Hast du gut geschlafen?“ – „Absolut fantastisch“, antwortete Jonas leise und verteilte kleine Küsse auf Eriks Hals. Der seufzte und schloss genießend die Augen. Es gab einfach keine schönere Art, morgens aufzuwachen. Absolut nicht. Zärtlich nahm er seine Streicheleinheiten auf Jonas‘ Rücken wieder auf. So perfekt!  
  
Bis sie irgendwann der Hunger aus dem Bett trieb und sie sich nach unten begaben, um zu frühstücken. Jonas kümmerte sich um die Getränke, Erik backte Brötchen auf und deckte den Tisch. Dazu gab es hin und wieder einen liebevollen Kuss, wann immer sie aneinander vorbei liefen. Als sie sich am Frühstückstisch gegenüber saßen und sich über ihr Essen hermachten, begann Erik, zuerst nur leicht mit seinem Fuß gegen den von Jonas zu stupsen, ehe er an seiner Wade entlangstrich und Jonas überm Tisch anlächelte.  
„Füßelst du da gerade mit mir?“, fragte der leicht grinsend. Mit einem unschuldigen Lächeln zuckte Erik mit den Schultern. „Vielleicht?“, erwiderte er eher als Gegenfrage. Jonas lachte und griff über den Tisch hinweg nach Eriks Hand, um sie mit seiner zu umschließen, bevor er das Füßeln erwiderte. „Ich kann eben einfach nicht ohne Körperkontakt“, rechtfertigte Erik sich und trank einen Schluck aus seiner Kaffeetasse. Konnte er bei Jonas wirklich nicht. Oder nur noch schwer.  
„Was fangen wir denn heute mit unserem Tag an?“, wollte Jonas nach dem Frühstück wissen, ehe er seinen Kakao austrank und Erik neugierig anschaute. „Na ja“, murmelte der und lächelte, „wir haben jetzt nicht so viel Auswahl. Entspannen, Fernsehen, in die Sauna gehen, einen Waldspaziergang machen…“ Erik warf einen Blick aus dem Fenster und schüttelte kurz den Kopf. „Aber das machen wir besser nicht heute, es schneit nämlich den ganzen Morgen schon, wer weiß, wann das aufhört.“ Jonas lachte leise und dieses Mal war er es, der Eriks Fuß mit dem seinen anstupste. „Wir können draußen im Schnee spielen gehen“, schlug er vor. Erik lachte und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Klar, warum nicht. Aber ich bin trotzdem dafür, dass wir das so lange verschieben, bis es mit Schneien aufgehört hat. Wir können auch mal einen Tag nach Lahti fahren und uns die Stadt anschauen oder so.“  
Jonas nickte. „Das ist ne coole Idee. Ich hab mich ja im Voraus bisschen informiert und herausgefunden, dass es in Lahti eine Skisprungschanze gibt. Und direkt in der Nähe scheint ein Skimuseum zu sein, da kann man zum Beispiel einen Skisprungsimulator ausprobieren. Oder einen Schießsimulator für Biathlon. Ich fand, das klingt irgendwie nach Spaß.“ – „Tut es“, lachte Erik, „dann lass uns am besten später mal die Öffnungszeiten recherchieren und dann suchen wir uns einen Tag aus, an dem wir Skispringen gehen.“  
Damit stand er auf und begann, den Tisch abzuräumen. Kaum, dass die Geschirrspülmaschine geschlossen war, trat Jonas hinter ihn, schlang seine Arme um Eriks Bauch und drückte sich an seinen Rücken. „Aber das beantwortet immer noch nicht, was wir heute machen. Uns einfach gemütlich auf die Couch hauen? Wäre vielleicht genau das Richtige nach einem langen Reisetag.“ Erik platzierte lächelnd seine Hände auf denen von Jonas und drückte sie leicht. „Klingt ehrlich gesagt ziemlich verlockend. Bei dem Wetter hab ich auch keine Lust, mich großartig nach draußen zu begeben.“  
  
Und so endeten sie tatsächlich auf der Couch. Jonas schaltete just for fun den Fernseher ein und Erik erwartete schon mit einem unterdrückten Schmunzeln, wieder jede Menge Geplapper in dieser sagenhaften Sprache zu hören. Allerdings wurde er enttäuscht und gleichzeitig positiv überrascht, als er und Jonas eine US-Serie zu sehen bekamen – und zwar in Originalsprache mit Untertiteln. „Das is ja cool“, stellte Jonas fest, „dann haben wir direkt die Chance, beim Fernsehen was zu verstehen.“ Erik nickte fast ein bisschen fasziniert, ehe er Jonas an sich zog und einen Kuss in seinen Nacken hauchte. „Dann haben wir am Ende ganz umsonst so viele DVDs mitgeschleppt, weil wir Angst hatten, dass wir vom finnischen Fernsehen sowieso kein Wort verstehen.“  
Jonas lachte leise, kuschelte sich eng in Eriks Arme und begann, über dessen Unterarm zu streicheln. „Wer sagt, dass uns das Fernsehprogramm dauerhaft zusagt? Wenn es uns irgendwann zu doof wird, können wir ja immer noch eine DVD einwerfen.“ – „Oder wenn wir irgendwann mit einem Film oder einer Serie in irgendeiner noch schlimmeren Sprache als Finnisch konfrontiert werden“, ergänzte Erik. Grinsend drehte Jonas sich in Eriks Armen um, um ihn zu küssen. „Ich weiß gar nicht, was du hast. Ich find das voll niedlich“, beharrte er erneut auf seiner Meinung, „vielleicht sollte ich Tim fragen, ob er’s mir beibringt.“  
Anzüglich wippte Erik mit den Augenbrauen, ehe er selbst lachen musste und über Jonas‘ Seite streichelte. „Er soll dir Finnisch beibringen? Du weißt schon, dass diese Sprache dich im Leben vermutlich so gar nicht weiter bringt?“ – „Aber es klingt süß und ich könnte dich damit ärgern“, grinste Jonas und küsste Erik erneut. Der schob lächelnd seine Hand unter Jonas‘ Pullover, um dort die warme Haut weiter zu streicheln. „Finnisch bringt dir nicht einmal was bei der Bedienung eines Nokia-Handys, weil die in unseren Breitengraden gar nicht mit der Sprachoption Finnisch angeboten werden“, nuschelte er leise. Jonas knuffte ihm daraufhin spielerisch in die Seite. „Hör auf, die Finnen zu mobben. Kein Wunder, dass die angeblich so wenig reden, wenn so ein Haufen Blödmänner wie du durch die Welt laufen, die bei jedem Wort zu kichern anfangen.“  
Erik grinste nur.  
  
Jonas holte, als sie ihr Mittagessen kochten, schließlich zu einem neuen Rundumschlag aus: Er begann mit einem Heidenspaß, die Aufdrucke auf den Lebensmittelverpackungen auf Finnisch vorzulesen. Auch wenn das irgendwie keinerlei Ähnlichkeit hatte mit dem, was sie zuvor so von der Sprache gehört hatten, weil Jonas überhaupt keine Ahnung von der Aussprache hatte. Mehr als einmal stolperte er auch über die ellenlangen Wörter, die sich aus Dopplungen an Konsonanten zusammensetzten und begann dann mitten im Wort selbst zu fluchen, weil er feststellen musste, dass er nicht im Entferntesten entschlüsseln konnte, wie sich diese Sprache zusammensetzte. Erik hatte jedenfalls seinen Spaß mit Jonas. Und der auch.  
Den Nachmittag verbrachten sie stilecht mit Kuscheln auf der Couch, während sie sich schließlich doch eine DVD reingeworfen hatten – bei der Jonas vorher unbedingt hatte prüfen müssen, ob wenigstens finnische Untertitel vorhanden waren, aber Fehlanzeige. Was Jonas natürlich irgendwie sehr bedauerte. „Wenn wir wieder in Deutschland sind, melden wir dich direkt in einem Finnischkurs an“, versprach Erik grinsend und spielte mit einer Strähne von Jonas‘ weichem, braunen Haar. Sein Freund streckte ihm allerdings die Zunge raus. „Ich hab doch gesagt, ich frag Tim, ob er’s mir beibringt. Also wenn ich dann wieder in Dortmund bin.“ – „Das klingt schon wieder so zweideutig“, brummte Erik.  
Jonas lachte daraufhin leise – Erik stellte fest, dass Jonas, seit sie hier waren, verdammt oft lachte, noch öfter als sonst, das gefiel ihm, weil er Jonas‘ Lachen liebte – und rollte sich auf seinen Freund. „Ein Schelm, wer Böses dabei denkt“, sagte er leise und senkte dann seine Lippen auf Eriks. Der legte seine Arme locker um Jonas‘ Rücken und erwiderte den Kuss zärtlich. Er genoss ihn in vollen Zügen und begann, leicht über den Rücken seines Freundes zu streicheln. „Ich liebe dich“, nuschelte Jonas leise gegen seine Lippen. Glücklich lächelte Erik in den Kuss, ehe er ihn löste und Jonas in die Augen schaute. „Ich dich auch“, erwiderte er und hob eine Hand an Jonas‘ Wange, um liebevoll mit dem Daumen darüber zu streicheln. „Und wie ich dich liebe“, flüsterte er und drückte einen weiteren Kuss auf Jonas‘ Lippen. Dessen Augen begannen zu funkeln wie die Sterne am Nachthimmel, ehe er sich ein bisschen zurechtrückte und seinen Kopf auf Eriks Brust ablegte.  
Lächelnd streichelte Erik über Jonas‘ Kopf und durch sein Haar. Er hatte sich lange nicht mehr so entspannt gefühlt. Am liebsten hätte er vor Zufriedenheit geschnurrt, so wie Romeo, wenn er von Erik oder Jonas – oder sogar beiden – den Bauch gekrault bekam. Kurz fragte Erik sich, wie es Jonas‘ Kater wohl ging. Sie hatten ihn über die Feiertage zu Jonas‘ Eltern gebracht, nachdem Jonas in Mainz niemanden gefunden hatte, dem er seinen Schmusekater hatte anvertrauen wollen. Da war Jonas sehr penibel, auch wenn Romeo jetzt nicht mehr für ungeplanten Nachwuchs sorgen konnte, weil Jonas ihn kastrieren lassen hatte. Leise seufzte Erik. Wenn er bei Jonas zu Besuch gewesen war – was wegen des straffen Bundesligazeitplans nicht allzu oft gewesen war – dann hatte Romeo ihnen stets, wie auch in den Monaten zuvor in Dortmund, bei ihren Filmeabenden Gesellschaft geleistet. Mit seinem Schnurren hatte er zu einer noch gemütlicheren Atmosphäre beigetragen und war sowieso und überhaupt fester Bestandteil ihres Beisammenseins, beinahe schon ein bisschen ihr gemeinsamer vierpfotiger Sohn.  
Erik vergrub seine Nase in Jonas‘ Haar und hauchte einen Kuss auf dessen Kopf. Zur perfekten Kuschelatmosphäre fehlte gerade wirklich nur noch Romeo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anmerkung: Ich war zwar schon in Lahti an der Skisprungschanze, aber noch nie im Skimuseum, dementsprechend basiert dieses Kapitel in erster Linie auf der Webseite des Skimuseums (auf der kann man sich in einer Art virtuellen Tour zumindest Teile der Ausstellung anschauen).  
> Sollte also jemand schon mal dagewesen sein und finden, dass das hier total unrealistisch ist, dann poche ich wie immer auf meine künstlerische Freiheit :P Sollte ich jemals wieder nach Lahti kommen, schau ich's mir an. Aber das wird in den nächsten 3 bis 4 Jahren mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit nicht passieren :P

**Kapitel 3**  
  
Ihr Tag hatte wirklich nur aus Nichtstun – beziehungsweise Filme gucken, Kuscheln und Essen – bestanden, bis sie am Abend ins Bett gefallen und eng aneinander geschmiegt ins Traumland aufgebrochen waren. Am folgenden Morgen machte Jonas sich beim Frühstück daran, Adresse und Öffnungszeiten vom Skimuseum ausfindig zu machen. Erik warf in der Zwischenzeit einen prüfenden Blick aus dem Fenster. „Immerhin hat es aufgehört zu schneien, es spricht also nichts gegen einen Trip nach Lahti“, merkte er an und biss in sein Nutellabrötchen. „Es sei denn, das Museum hat heute nicht geöffnet.“ – „Hat es“, freute sich Jonas, „sollen wir uns direkt nach dem Frühstück auf den Weg machen?“ Erik nickte lächelnd. Nachdem sie sich gestern müde gefaulenzt hatten, war ihm heute doch ein bisschen nach Bewegung.  
So machten sie sich auf den Weg gen Süden, auf nach Lahti. Wie Erik ja schon selbst festgestellt hatte, war Lahti eine bedeutende Sportstadt. Jonas hatte beim Frühstück noch ein bisschen recherchiert. „Wusstest du, dass Janne Ahonen aus Lahti kommt?“, hatte er ihn gefragt. Erik hatte verneint. Jonas hatte ihm noch einige weitere Namen vorgelesen. Darunter fanden sich vorwiegend Wintersportler wie Skispringer und Eishockeyspieler, außerdem eine Folkmetalband und schließlich sogar einige Fußballer, bei denen es weit entfernt im Hinterstübchen klingelte. Wobei Erik selbst beim Vorlesen der Namen über die Ahonens und Ilonens und Järvinens und Kaitainens und Litmanens und Nurminens gefeixt hatte. Sogar die Namen von Finnen klangen irgendwie putzig.  
Jedenfalls erreichten sie nach gar nicht allzu langer Fahrtzeit das Sportzentrum im Westen der Stadt. Als habe man alles, was irgendwie mit Sport zu tun hatte, auf dieses Fleckchen der Erde gepackt, passierten sie dabei zuerst das Stadion des FC Lahti. Das allerdings war nicht einmal halb so beeindruckend – und auch nur ein Viertel so interessant – wie die Skisprungschanzen, die dahinter in den Himmel ragten und an deren Fuße sich das Skimuseum befinden musste. Erik, der dieses Mal gefahren war, parkte den Wagen und sie beide stiegen aus, ehe sie ehrfürchtigen Schrittes auf die Schanzenanlage zumarschierten.  
„Ich hab noch nie vor so einem Ding gestanden“, gab Jonas zu, „und mir war irgendwie nicht klar, dass die so groß sind!“ Erik nickte ein bisschen sprachlos und ging auf eine Infotafel zu, die an der Schanze stand. „130 Meter“, las er vor und deutete auf die Abbildung der größten der drei Schanzen, „… und sie hat ein Schwimmbecken im Auslauf!“  
Lachend warf Jonas einen Blick auf die Schanze. „Momentan nicht, wahrscheinlich nur im Sommer“, merkte er dann an, ehe er hinter Erik trat, seine Arme um dessen Bauch schlang und ebenfalls einen Blick auf die Infotafel warf. „Schade, man kann gar nicht auf den Schanzenturm hoch“, stellte er leise fest, „da hätten wir bestimmt eine Wahnsinnsaussicht gehabt.“ – „Kommen wir eben im Sommer noch mal her und gehen dann ne Runde schwimmen“, schlug Erik grinsend vor. Anschließend drehte er sich in Jonas‘ Armen um und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen – es war schließlich weit und breit niemand zu sehen und er hoffte ehrlich gesagt, dass man in Finnland mit ihnen beiden nicht allzu viel anzufangen wusste – irgendwo hatte Erik mal gelesen, dass der sportlich interessierte Finne eher Sportarten erfolgte, in denen seine Nation erfolgreich war und da fiel Fußball definitiv raus. Finnlands Königsdisziplin hieß Eishockey.  
„Komm, lass uns ins Museum gehen“, schlug er schließlich leise vor. Jonas nickte und griff nach Eriks Hand.  
  
Das Skimuseum war nicht allzu groß, aber sehr informativ. Und Jonas hatte nicht zu viel versprochen: Skisprungsimulator, Biathlon-Schießstand-Simulator und ein Slalom-Simulator warteten darauf, von ihnen ausprobiert zu werden. Dabei hatten sie jede Menge Spaß und wetteiferten, stets eine bessere Figur als der jeweils andere zu machen – wobei Jonas sich zu Anfang noch ein wenig zurückhaltender zeigte, seines Knies wegen, aber das bereitete inzwischen keine großen Probleme mehr. Im Souvenirshop kauften sie Postkarten für Urlaubsgrüße an ihre Eltern und anschließend gab es im zugehörigen Restaurant noch ein kleines Mittagessen. „Ich hatte ehrlich gesagt gedacht, dass wir uns hier länger beschäftigen könnten“, stellte Jonas dabei mit einem Blick auf seine Uhr fest, „aber das Museum ist ja doch … sehr klein.“ Dann schaute er Erik in die Augen. „Was meinst du, sollen wir uns einfach noch ein bisschen die Stadt anschauen, wenn wir schon mal hier sind?“ Erik überlegte kurz, dann zuckte er halb mit den Schultern, halb nickte er. „Klar, warum nicht“, stimmte er schließlich lächelnd zu. Schließlich war er noch nie in Lahti gewesen.  
So machten sie sich auf den Weg in die Stadt. Einen Blick in irgendwelche Reiseführer hatte natürlich keiner von ihnen geworfen, mithilfe mobilen Internets navigierten sie sich halbwegs durch das Stadtzentrum. „Mit Sightseeing scheint hier nicht allzu viel zu holen zu sein“, stellte Jonas mit einem Blick auf einen Online-Touristenführer zur Stadt fest, „hat man die Skisprungschanze gesehen, hat man scheinbar den wichtigsten Programmpunkt abgehakt. Ansonsten gibt’s Museen über Museen.“ – „Ist doch egal, dann schauen wir uns die Stadt einfach nur so an“, zuckte Erik mit den Schultern. Mit dem Rathaus, einer russisch-orthodoxen Kirche und der Ristinkirkko – die wohl eine Kirche sein sollte, aber aufgrund ihrer eher modernen Bauweise nicht im Entferntesten an eine erinnerte – fanden sie dann aber doch noch zumindest einige architektonisch bewundernswerte Gebäude.  
Ein weiterer Programmpunkt, der ungefähr überall angepriesen war, wenn man nach der Stadt suchte, war schließlich sie Sibeliushalle am Hafen. Dabei handelte es sich wohl um ein Kongresszentrum, benannt nach dem finnischen Nationalkomponisten Jean Sibelius. Das las zumindest Jonas vor und Erik hörte brav zu. Er fühlte sich so furchtbar gebildet. Aber die Aussicht vom Hafen aus war, zugegebenermaßen, grandios, das musste Erik der Stadt lassen. Definitiv das, was Finnland ausmachte, es war ja nicht umsonst das Land der tausend Seen und Erik konnte sich, wenn er mal genauer darüber nachdachte, gut vorstellen, mit Jonas im Sommer hier her zu kommen. Dann war aller Voraussicht nach alles überbevölkert von Mücken, aber an so einem finnischen See ließ sich der Sommer doch sicherlich gut verbringen. Ihr Ferienhaus lag auch direkt an einem.  
  
Nach Kaffee und Kuchen in einem kleinen Café im Stadtzentrum machten sie sich schließlich wieder auf den Weg ins Mökki. „Eigentlich ist es gar nicht so kalt hier“, merkte Jonas dabei an, „zumindest jetzt nicht signifikant kälter, als es in Deutschland im Winter auch wird.“ Dem musste Erik nach genauerer Überlegung zustimmen. Die Temperatur lag knapp unter null Grad Celsius. Hätte sie schlimmer treffen können, fand er, zumindest war er auf viel Schlimmeres vorbereitet gewesen, als er an die Kombination aus „Finnland“ und „Winter“ gedacht hatte. „Liegt wahrscheinlich daran, dass Lahti noch recht weit im Süden liegt“, überlegte er, „das nächste Mal fahren wir dann nach Lappland. Rovaniemi oder so, da soll doch der Weihnachtsmann wohnen.“ – „Das sagst du mir jetzt?!“, rief Jonas entsetzt. „Wenn ich das eher gewusst hätte, hätte ich auf das Mökki von Tims Eltern verzichtet und wir wären da hin gefahren!“ – „Ja, und erfroren, das liegt nämlich so ziemlich am Polarkreis“, brummelte Erik, lachte dann aber. „Nehmen wir uns einfach für nächstes Jahr zu Weihnachten vor, hm? Einen Hausbesuch beim Weihnachtsmann.“ – „Und bis dahin besorgen wir uns dann dicke Fellmäntel, dann erfrieren wir auch nicht. Oder kuscheln uns einfach gegenseitig warm.“  
Gegenseitig warm kuscheln fand Erik ja eine tolle Idee. Und ein gutes Stichwort, wo Jonas gerade das Auto vor dem Mökki parkte. Nach Kuscheln war ihm jetzt auch. So packte er Jonas noch im kleinen Foyer an den Schultern, sobald sie beide aus Schuhen und Jacke geschlüpft waren und schob ihn dann in Richtung der Couch. Darauf ließ er sich fallen und zog Jonas an sich. „Genug unterwegs gewesen für heute“, beschloss er, „und damit genug Jonas-Schmuse-Entzug gehabt. Lass uns damit weitermachen, womit wir heute Morgen beim Aufstehen aufgehört haben.“  
Das ließ Jonas sich nicht zweimal sagen. Bereitwillig schmiegte er sich in Eriks Arme und streckte sich ihm ein wenig entgegen, um ihm einen sanften Kuss auf die Lippen zu drücken. „Ich danke dir, dass du dich auf diesen Urlaub eingelassen hast“, flüsterte er dabei und richtete seine Augen auf Eriks. Der erwiderte den Blick lächelnd und legte seine Stirn an die seines Freundes. „Ich bin froh, dass ich’s getan hab. Ist schön hier. Vor allem ist es aber schön mit dir. Ich liebe dich.“ Zufrieden konnte er beobachten, wie sich ein Strahlen auf Jonas‘ Gesicht ausbreitete. Eines, das auch seine Augen erreichte und Erik ganz warm ums Herz werden ließ, sodass er vermutlich sogar hätte nackt durch den Schnee rennen können, ohne dabei zu erfrieren. „Ich dich auch, Erik“, erwiderte Jonas leise und küsste ihn erneut.  
  
Erik genoss es in vollen Zügen. Er schlang seine Arme um seinen Freund, streichelte über seinen Rücken und legte all seine Liebe in den Kuss. Er wusste, dass Jonas – unfreiwillig – doch immer mal wieder kleine Eifersuchtsattacken bekam, wenn Erik ihm zu viel mit Matze zusammenklebte. Vor allem seit Jonas in Mainz war. Erik wusste nicht, ob es nun gut oder schlecht war, dass Jonas ihn und Matthias nicht mehr täglich vor Augen hatte. Natürlich sah er so nicht, wenn sie sich umarmten und miteinander lachten. Allerdings sah er eben auch nicht, wenn sie es nicht taten und Jonas schien eine blühende Fantasie in dieser Hinsicht zu haben, auch wenn er jederzeit versuchte, das ein bisschen vor Erik zu verbergen. Das lag in erster Linie daran, dass Jonas sich für seine Eifersucht zu schämen schien. Erik fand das nicht schlimm. Es zeigte ihm, wie sehr Jonas ihn liebte und vermisste. Schließlich wusste er ja trotzdem, dass Jonas ihm vertraute. Dennoch nutzte Erik jede Gelegenheit, um Jonas seine Liebe zu zeigen. Sie gehörten in seinen Augen untrennbar zusammen, da konnte auch die Entfernung zwischen Dortmund und Mainz nichts dran ändern.  
Jonas seufzte leise in den Kuss, intensivierte ihn ein wenig und drängte sich dichter an Erik. Der lehnte sich auf der Couch zurück und zog Jonas mit sich, bis dieser auf ihm lag. Seine Hände glitten weiterhin über Jonas‘ Rücken, während er selbst spürte, wie Jonas seine Hand vorsichtig unter seinen Pullover schob. Eine Gänsehaut breitete sich über Eriks gesamten Körper aus und er biss leicht in Jonas‘ Unterlippe, ehe er seine Zunge über diese gleiten ließ. Bereitwillig gewährte Jonas ihm Einlass und schob gleichzeitig seine Hand ein wenig höher, streichelte über Eriks Bauch und schickte ihm damit einen angenehmen Schauer über den Rücken. Es fühlte sich perfekt an. Absolut perfekt.  
  
***  
  
„Schau mal, es hat über Nacht schon wieder geschneit.“  
Lächelnd blickte Jonas aus dem Fenster, während er in seiner Kakaotasse rühre. Erik folgte seinem Blick und registrierte den weißen Neuschnee, der im kargen, aber doch vorhandenen Sonnenlicht leicht glitzerte. „Hast du Lust auf einen Spaziergang, so lang es noch hell draußen ist?“, fragte er aus einer spontanen Laune heraus, weil er das Wetter wirklich einladend fand, um ein bisschen frische Luft im winterlichen Wald zu schnappen. Vermutlich war es trotz der Sonne bitterkalt draußen, aber das war Erik egal. Er hatte jetzt in Deutschland so lange auf richtigen Schnee verzichten müssen, dass er von dem weißen Zeug gerade nicht genug bekommen konnte und das Bedürfnis hatte, das voll auszunutzen.  
Als er zu Jonas schaute, sah er dessen begeistertes Strahlen. Zusätzlich dazu nickte Jonas heftig. „Spaziergang klingt wundervoll“, pflichtete er bei, „und danach wärmen wir uns einfach am Kamin wieder auf.“ Empfand Erik als einen großartigen Plan, Kaminfeuer klang romantisch und gemütlich. Dazu dann noch einen Tee oder einen warmen Kakao, Jonas an seiner Seite, eine kuschelige Decke … Erik verlor sich ein bisschen in seinen Träumereien, da wedelte Jonas vor seinem Gesicht herum. „Hallo? Erik? Noch im Land der Lebenden?“ Dabei lachte er so herzlich, dass es Erik ganz warm ums Herz wurde. Erik fiel in das Lachen mit ein, trank seinen Kaffee aus und stand schließlich auf. „Los, komm, in ein paar Stunden wird’s schon wieder dunkel!“  
  
In mehrere Schichten Klamotten gepackt, stapften sie durch den frischen Schnee in Richtung des Waldes. Das kalte Weiß glitzerte auf den Ästen der Bäume und vereinzelt hingen Eiszapfen daran. Insgesamt wirkte die Landschaft märchenhaft-romantisch und Erik konnte sich gerade keinen schöneren Ort vorstellen, wo er mit Jonas sein wollte. Ein bisschen kam er sich wirklich vor wie in einem Märchenfilm, alles war harmonisch und still, nur ihre Schritte knirschten im Schnee und außer ihnen war weit und breit niemand zu sehen. Hier konnten sie ganz sie selbst sein, konnten Hand in Hand spazieren gehen und mussten keine Angst haben, dass irgendwer sie sah. Sie mussten sich keine Gedanken machen, ob hinter dem nächsten Baum ein Journalist lauern konnte, denn hier kannte sie vermutlich sowieso kaum jemand. Sie konnten die Landschaft und die Zweisamkeit genießen … und kindisch sein.  
Kindisch, indem Jonas Erik in einem unerwarteten Moment in eine Schneewehe am Wegrand schubste, sich auf ihn stürzte und ihn mit einem Kampfschrei einseifte. Erik war total perplex, kreischte zugegebenermaßen ein bisschen mädchenhaft und versuchte, Jonas irgendwie von sich zu schieben. Der stemmte sich allerdings mit seinem gesamten Körpergewicht dagegen und blieb schließlich irgendwann kichernd auf Erik liegen. „Sorry“, keuchte er, „war so einladend.“ – „Na warte“, knurrte Erik, griff sich eine Handvoll Schnee und stopfte sie eiskalt unter Jonas‘ Jackenkragen, sodass auch der einen ziemlich unmännlichen Schrei von sich gab und aufsprang, um sich irgendwie den noch nicht geschmolzenen Schnee aus der Kleidung zu schütteln. Funktionierte eher schlecht, wie Erik lachend feststellte, da das Ganze sich nur noch mehr unter Jonas‘ Klamotten verteilte und auf der warmen Haut schmolz.  
„Das gibt Krieg!“, rief Jonas anschließend, bückte sich und formte einen Schneeball. Erik reagierte rechtzeitig und brachte sich hinter einem Baum in Sicherheit, wo er sich selbst daran machte, einige Geschosse zu formen. Es entstand eine ausgedehnte Schneeballschlacht, Wurfgeschosse flogen durch die Luft, trafen Baumstämme und Büsche und in einigen Fällen sogar mal ihr Ziel, wenn sie beide es nicht schafften, schnell genug Reißaus zu nehmen. Das ging so lang, bis sie komplett vom Schnee durchweicht und dennoch durchgeschwitzt nebeneinander in den Schnee sanken, während es um sie herum immer dunkler wurde. Scheinbar dämmerte es langsam und im Wald erreichte natürlich deutlich weniger Tageslicht den Boden als außerhalb.  
Jonas lachte glücklich, drehte sich zu Erik und drückte ihn auf den Boden. Dann rollte er sich auf seinen Freund und küsste ihn stürmisch. „Unentschieden würde ich sagen“, nuschelte er dabei. Erik legte locker seine Arme um Jonas‘ Rücken und seufzte leise in den Kuss. „Einverstanden“, erwiderte er leise. Anschließend schlug er die Augen auf und schaute direkt in die seines Freundes. „Wir sollten uns beeilen und nach Hause gehen, bevor wir zu frieren anfangen und uns erkälten.“  
Jonas nickte, stand auf und zog Erik dann hoch. Nach einem weiteren Kuss griff er wieder nach dessen Hand und sie machten sich auf den Weg zurück zu ihrer Hütte. Gott sei Dank hatte es nicht mehr geschneit, denn einzig ihre eigenen Spuren halfen ihnen dabei – die Orientierung war ihnen irgendwann während der Schlacht abhandengekommen. Die zunehmende Dunkelheit machte die Suche natürlich nicht einfacher.  
Als sie wieder im Mökki waren, empfing sie bereits mollige Wärme. Schnell schälten sie sich aus den nassen Sachen und entschieden sich für eine gemeinsame heiße Dusche, um schnell wieder warm zu werden. Danach warfen sie sich in bequeme Klamotten und bereiteten ihren Kuscheltag vor. Während Jonas ihren Kakao zubereitete, kümmerte Erik sich um das Feuer im Kamin und schleppte Decken und Kissen zusammen, um ihnen die Couch so gemütlich wie möglich herzurichten. Dazu wählten sie sich einen Film aus, schmiegten sich in ihrem Deckenhaufen aneinander und genossen den warmen Kakao.  
Für Erik kam der Urlaub immer näher an die absolute Perfektion. Er konnte sich keinen schöneren, besseren und vor allem romantischeren Weg vorstellen, intensiv Zeit ganz allein mit Jonas zu verbringen.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Abschließend noch der Hinweis, dass das Mökki, was ich für die beiden als perfekt auserwählt habe, tatsächlich existiert: http://www.ritaniementila.fi/english-version/villa-taivaanranta  
> In der Galerie findet ihr unter Villa Taivaanranta noch mehr Bilder :D

**Kapitel 4**  
  
„So, der Auflauf ist im Ofen und ich würde vorschlagen, wir verdrücken uns so lange in die Sauna.“  
Zufrieden schloss Jonas den Backofen und stellte den Timer für den Auflauf. Der Jahreswechsel war mit großen Schritten näher gekommen, sie hatten jede Sekunde ihrer gemeinsamen Zeit genossen und wollten den letzten Tag des Jahres mit einem leckeren Auflauf ausklingen lassen – eine Kochorgie, bei der sie mal wieder beinahe die gesamte Küche in Schutt und Asche gelegt hatten. Das mit dem sauberen Kochen hatten sie definitiv noch nicht so ganz raus, aber das war ja egal, solange es schmeckte.  
„Ich würde solange mal eben durchlüften“, schlug Erik währenddessen vor und machte sich bereits am Küchenfenster zu schaffen, „ist irgendwie stickig hier drin. Und riecht nach Essen.“ Jonas lachte, nickte und schlug dann schon mal den Weg in die hauseigene Sauna ein. Die hatten sie während ihres Urlaubs eigentlich schon öfter ausprobieren wollen, zu einem Urlaub in Finnland gehörte schließlich ein richtiger Saunagang dazu und wenn schon eine da war, dann wollte man die auch nutzen. Irgendwie waren sie aber doch immer kuschelnd auf der Couch oder im Bett versackt und ganz mit sich selbst beschäftigt gewesen. Die Sauna hatten sie in sämtlichen Fällen wieder vergessen, egal wie verlockend sie ihnen einige Zeit zuvor noch erschienen war. Und nun, da es schon bald wieder Aufbruch zurück nach Deutschland hieß, weil ihre Trainingslager riefen, mussten sie eben den heutigen Tag zum Saunieren nutzen.  
Erik klemmte etwas vor das Fenster, damit es nicht wieder zufiel. Dann folgte er Jonas, entledigte sich seiner Kleidung und betrat die Sauna. Jonas hatte sich bereits um den Aufguss gekümmert. Nun schaute er Erik lächelnd entgegen und streckte seine Arme nach ihm aus. „Komm her“, bat er leise. Da ließ Erik sich natürlich nicht lange betteln. Schnell begab er sich zu seinem Freund, setzte sich neben ihn und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. „So starten wir immerhin gesund ins neue Jahr“, merkte er dann grinsend an. Eifrig nickte Jonas und lachte leise. „Nachdem wir uns während der Weihnachtsfeiertage bei unseren Eltern etliche Kilos angefressen und uns hier eigentlich kaum bewegt haben. Wenigstens eine gute Tat, wenn wir schon voraussichtlich beide von unseren Trainern gelyncht werden.“  
Kaum, dass Jonas zu Ende gesprochen hatte, senkte er den Blick. Erik verstand sofort. Der Gedanke daran, sich nach diesem gemeinsamen Urlaub vorübergehend wieder trennen zu müssen, missfiel ihm genauso wie Jonas. Es war furchtbar, mehrere Tage lang rund um die Uhr aufeinander zu hocken und dann die Aussicht zu haben, sich für einen deutlich längeren Zeitraum vorerst gar nicht mehr zu sehen. Oft verfluchte Erik die Distanz zwischen ihnen und er wusste, dass es Jonas da nicht anders ging. Trotzdem war es für Jonas aus sportlicher Sicht die richtige Entscheidung gewesen – wenn er auch schon ziemlich schnell durch seine Verletzung aus der Saison ausgeschieden war und den Großteil damit verbracht hatte, irgendwie wieder fit zu werden. Schließlich hatte er zuvor großartige Leistungen gezeigt und seiner Mannschaft ziemlich schnell seinen Stempel aufgedrückt. Während der BVB im Tabellenkeller herumstrauchelte und gar nicht mehr vom Fleck kam.  
„Lass uns nicht drüber nachdenken“, hörte Erik Jonas dicht an seinem Ohr flüstern. Er nickte und rang sich ein Lächeln ab. Erneut wandte er sich seinem Freund zu und hauchte ihm dieses Mal einen Kuss auf die Lippen. „Noch sind wir ja hier und müssen keine Angst davor haben, uns in zahlreichen Extraschichten den Weihnachtsspeck wieder runterackern zu müssen. Genießen wir’s.“ – „Darauf wäre jetzt glatt ne Tafel Schokolade gut“, lachte Jonas. Erik stimmte mit ein und nickte. „Die gibt es dann nach dem Auflauf zum Nachtisch.“  
  
Jonas ließ sich irgendwann gegen Eriks Seite sinken, woraufhin der den Arm um die Schulter seines Freundes legte und leicht über seinen Oberarm streichelte. „Ich wollte ja schon immer mal Sex in einer Sauna haben“, gestand Jonas dann leise und grinste ein bisschen, „aber wenn ich da jetzt ein bisschen genauer drüber nachdenke … Bei den Temperaturen hier drin wäre das vermutlich gesundheitsschädigend.“ Wieder lachte Erik leise und drückte Jonas einen Kuss aufs Haar. „Wäre doof, wenn einer von uns kollabiert, es dauert wahrscheinlich ewig, bis hier mal ein Krankenwagen im Wald aufgetaucht ist.“ – „Also kein Sex in der Sauna“, schlussfolgerte Jonas und zog eine kleine Schnute.  
Erik grinste, drückte Jonas ein Stück von sich und schaute ihn direkt an. „Aber gegen ein bisschen Rumknutschen spricht nix. Müssen ja nicht in der Sauna weitermachen.“ – „Deine Denkweise gefällt mir.“ Damit beugte Jonas sich zu Erik vor und küsste ihn. Flatternd schloss Erik die Augen, schob eine Hand in Jonas‘ Nacken, die andere legte er an dessen Hüfte. Der Kuss blieb nicht lange unschuldig, stattdessen schob Jonas ohne Umschweife seine Zunge zwischen Eriks Lippen hindurch in dessen Mundhöhle. Ein leises Keuchen entfuhr Erik und er zog Jonas ein wenig dichter an sich.  
Plötzlich vernahm er ein lautes Rumpeln, das ihn zusammenfahren und sich von Jonas lösen ließ. „Was war das?“, fragte er und lauschte in die Stille. Kurz warf er einen abschätzenden Blick auf Jonas. Dessen Gesichtsausdruck bewies eindeutig, dass auch er das Geräusch gehört und Erik sich das nicht eingebildet hatte. Kurz darauf rumpelte es wieder. „Erik …“, flüsterte Jonas mit leicht zittriger, nervöser Stimme. „Wir sind mitten im Wald“, erwiderte der leise. Was die Sache ehrlich gesagt nicht weniger gruselig machte, denn _eigentlich_ waren sie allein. Das Geräusch, welches eindeutig aus dem Wohnbereich des Mökkis kam, bewies jedoch das Gegenteil.  
„Einbrecher?“, mutmaßte Jonas und zuckte zusammen, als das Geräusch erneut erklang. „Lass es uns herausfinden“, murmelte Erik – der Versuch, dabei entspannt zu klingen, um Jonas seine Angst zu nehmen, scheiterte kläglich. Leise öffnete er die Tür der Sauna und schlich sich heraus. Draußen angelte er sich ein Handtuch, welches er sich um die Hüfte schlang. Jonas folgte ihm auf leisen Sohlen. Gerade wollte Erik sich auf den Weg machen, als ihm auffiel, dass sie gänzlich unbewaffnet waren. Wenn wirklich irgendeine fremde Person im Haus war – was er nicht ausschloss, immerhin hatten sie die Tür nicht abgeschlossen und das Fenster stand auch speerangelweit offen – dann würden sie vermutlich beim Versuch, diese zu überwältigen, den Kürzeren ziehen. Also sah er sich suchend um und griff kurzerhand mangels Alternativen nach der Schöpfkelle für den Saunaaufguss. Besser als gar nichts und vielleicht hatten sie ja auch den Überraschungseffekt auf ihrer Seite.  
  
Mit erhobener Schöpfkelle schlich Erik sich in Richtung Wohnbereich, Jonas folgte ihm dicht auf den Fersen. Wieder rumpelte irgendetwas fürchterlich laut, gefolgt von einem undefinierbaren Geräusch, das weniger nach Mensch und viel eher nach … irgendeinem Tier klang. Irritiert stieß Erik die Tür zum Wohnbereich auf, die Schöpfkelle immer noch über den Kopf erhoben … und starrte verblüfft auf das offene Fenster. „Was zum …“, stammelte er, während Jonas sich dicht an ihn drückte und in die gleiche Richtung sah. Sekunden später brach Jonas in Gelächter aus. „Ein Elch!“, feixte er. „Da steckt ein Elch in unserem Fenster!“  
Das arme Tier schien nun vollends in Panik zu geraten und versuchte ruckartig, seinen Kopf nach hinten zu ziehen. Allerdings waren die Schaufeln zu breit für das Fenster, weshalb der Elch laut donnernd an der Wand hängen blieb und ein entsetzliches Geräusch ausstieß. Während Jonas immer noch wie blöd kicherte – und ehrlich gesagt war Erik aufgrund der Absurdität der Situation auch ziemlich zum Lachen zumute – arbeitete es in Eriks Hirn und er hechtete zur kleinen Sitzecke, wo erstens sein Handy und zweitens die Liste mit wichtigen Rufnummern, die Tim ihnen gegeben hatte, lagen. „Wir müssen die Polizei rufen. Oder die Feuerwehr. Irgendwer muss den da rausholen, von alleine klappt das nicht und im schlimmsten Fall demoliert der uns die ganze Bude!“  
Jonas gluckste weiter, nickte aber und ließ Erik einfach machen. Der wählte die Nummer der Polizei und betete, dass so kurz vor dem Jahreswechsel jemand abhob. Tatsächlich meldete sich jemand am anderen Ende der Leitung und erst, als er diese furchtbar ulkige Sprache hörte und sich ein Prusten verkneifen musste, wurde ihm bewusst, dass er mit Deutsch hier wohl nicht weit kommen würde. „Ähm … hello“, fing er also an, „do you speak English?” Erst einmal die Fronten klären, das war jetzt das Wichtigste. Gott sei Dank bejahte der Polizeibeamte, sodass Erik sein etwas angerostetes Schulenglisch aktivierte und versuchte, die Situation zu schildern. „We need help. We are in a Mökki somewhere in the forest close to Lahti and there is a … Jonas, was heißt ‚Elch’ auf Englisch?!“  
Jonas gluckste immer noch und zuckte mit den Schultern. Im Hintergrund hampelte der Elch erneut rum und röhrte vor sich hin. Schließlich griff Jonas nach dem kleinen Finnischwörterbuch, welches er sich vor Abflug besorgt hatte und schlug das Wort nach. „Auf Finnisch heißts _hirvi_ “, rief er Erik zu. Der war schon kurz vor der Verzweiflung gewesen, vor allem da der Polizist im Hintergrund mit irgendjemandem zu diskutieren schien. „A _hirvi_ … äh … got stuck … in our window.“  
Erik hatte ehrlich gesagt damit gerechnet, dass der Polizist in Gelächter ausbrechen würde. Tat er aber nicht, er blieb ganz sachlich – als sei es in Finnland das normalste der Welt, dass irgendwo Elche mit dem Kopf in Fenstern oder Türen stecken blieben und nicht mehr raus kamen – und ließ sich von Erik die Adresse des Mökkis geben. Er versicherte, dass man jemanden schicken würde, um den Elch zu befreien. Der röhrte währenddessen weiter vor sich hin.  
„Und?“, fragte Jonas, als Erik aufgelegt hatte. „Sie schicken jemanden“, erläuterte der, „und wir halten so lange Abstand. Ich hab mal gelesen, dass Elche schon Menschen umgebracht haben. Und der da hat eindeutig Angst. Wir sollten uns vielleicht erst mal was anziehen und dann … warten wir einfach.“ Jonas nickte, fing wieder an zu lachen und schüttelte den Kopf. „Das glaubt uns doch kein Mensch!“, feixte er, während er nach oben ging und sich etwas überzog. Kaum dass er in seinen Klamotten steckte, flitzte er wieder nach unten und zückte sein Handy. „Was machst du?“, rief Erik ihm nach, während er noch in seinen Pullover schlüpfte. „Ein Erinnerungsfoto schießen. Wie gesagt, das glaubt uns doch kein Mensch! Es sei denn, wir haben ein Beweisfoto!“  
Nun musste Erik selbst auch lachen. Klar, das Tier tat ihm leid und er hatte gerade ein bisschen Angst, dass Herr – oder Frau – Elch ihnen die ganze Bude einriss. Aber die ganze Situation war zu skurril, um nicht zu lachen. Elchsichtungen in freier Natur waren angeblich relativ selten, hatte er zumindest im Internet gelesen. Jetzt steckte einer in ihrem Fenster fest. Erik war sich sicher, dass sie diesen Urlaub nie vergessen würden.  
  
Als sie sich auf der Couch niederließen und auf Polizei oder Feuerwehr warteten, schien sich auch der Elch zu beruhigen. Offensichtlich hatte er erkannt, dass von Erik und Jonas keine Gefahr ausging und sie ihm nichts Böses wollten. Vielleicht hatte er auch erkannt, dass sein wildes Rumgeruckel ihn auch nicht befreien wurde. Er stand einfach nur da und schaute die beiden stumm an. Jonas und Erik starrten zurück.  
„Wir sollten ihm einen Namen geben“, fing Jonas irgendwann an. „Du tust, als sei das unser Haustier“, widersprach Erik. „Der steckt in unserem Fenster fest, irgendwie ist er auf unbestimmte Zeit unser Haustier. Lass ihn uns Hans-Peter nennen.“ – „Und wenn Hans-Peter eine Sie ist?“ – „Dann ist Hans-Peter eben eine … Henriette-Petra.“ – „Ich bin sehr froh, dass du Romeo nicht Hans-Peter genannt hast“, nuschelte Erik, lachte leise und drückte einen Kuss auf Jonas‘ Wange. „Romeo sieht auch nicht aus wie ein Hans-Peter“, widersprach Jonas, „aber der da, der schon.“  
Erik wollte gerade fragen, was aus diesem Elch einen Hans-Peter machte und nicht etwa einen Gernot-Hagen, da vernahmen sie Motorgeräusche. Die schien allerdings auch Hans-Peter – oder Henriette-Petra – zu hören, denn ihr vierbeiniger Freund geriet erneut in Panik und ruckelte mit seinen Schaufeln gegen den Fensterrahmen und die Wand. „Beruhig dich, Hans-Peter-Henriette-Petra, die wollen dir nur helfen“, sprach Jonas sanft auf das Tier ein. Der Elch war jedoch von Sinnen und schien nicht auf ihn hören zu wollen. Vielleicht war er aber auch nur sauer aufgrund der Geschmacklosigkeit, die Jonas bei der Namenswahl bewiesen hatte. Oder er verstand kein Deutsch, schließlich waren sie immer noch in Finnland.  
Erik jedenfalls stand auf und verließ das Haus. Jonas folgte ihm, einen besorgten Blick auf den Elch werfend. Draußen konnten sie dann beobachten, wie Feuerwehrmänner sich daran machten, das Tier irgendwie zu befreien. In der Zwischenzeit wurden sie zu dem Vorfall befragt und gaben in bestem Schulenglisch alles zu Protokoll, was sie zu sagen hatten. Hans-Peter musste schließlich vorerst mit Betäubungsmitteln – wie sie nach Jonas‘ besorgter Nachfrage, was man dem Elch da gerade verabreichte, erfahren hatten – stillgelegt werden, bevor es den Feuerwehrmännern gelang, die überdimensionalen Schaufeln hinauszumanövrieren. Jonas beobachtete das Ganze besorgt. Also legte Erik seinen Arm um Jonas und drückte ihn leicht an sich. „Hans-Peter wird bestimmt glücklich wieder in die Freiheit entlassen und irgendwo eine Elchfamilie gründen. Und daraus lernen, dass man sein Kopf nicht wahllos in irgendwelche Mökkifenster steckt“, flüsterte er seinem Freund zu. Jonas nickte leicht. Als der Elch abtransportiert wurde, wirkte er dennoch ein wenig traurig. „Das war eine kurze Freundschaft“, murmelte er.  
Als sie das Mökki wieder betraten, fiel ihnen allerdings auf, was sie in dem ganzen Elchchaos vergessen hatten. „Scheiße“, rief Jonas, nachdem er kurz in den Raum geschnuppert hatte und mit einem Hechtsprung eilte er zum Herd. Der Auflauf war bereits dezent angeknuspert, allerdings geradeso noch genießbar. Erik lachte, küsste Jonas und entfernte dann den verbannten Käse von seinem Auflauf. „Geht doch noch“, beharrte er, schob sich eine Gabel voll in den Mund und fragte sich, ob es wohl der Auflauf gewesen war, der den Elch angelockt hatte.  
  
Als wenige Stunden später in Finnland das neue Jahr begann, schickten Erik und Jonas Neujahrsgrüße an Freunde und Familie in die Heimat – und zwar die kreativsten, die die Welt je gesehen hatte. Von Erik, Jonas und Hans-Peter (oder Henriette-Petra), inklusive Foto. Ein unvergesslicher Urlaub stand vor seinem Ende und ein letztes Mal kuschelten Jonas und Erik sich in das warme, gemütliche Doppelbett im oberen Teil ihrer Waldhütte. Morgen stand der Rückflug an.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BÄM! Das wars! Wisst ihr, worüber ich tierisch lachen musste? Während ich an dieser FF schrieb, hat sich in Dresden ein Elch in ein Siemens-Bürogebäude verlaufen und stand da für einige Stunden rum. Ich habe Tränen gelacht!  
> Was Jonas und Erik übrigens entgangen ist in der Absurdität dieser Situation: Es musste ein Hans-Peter sein, weil Henriette-Petras doch gar keine Schaufeln haben, hihi. Der arme Elch. Elchsichtungen sind übrigens wirklich selten - die besten Chancen bestehen wohl wirklich nur im hohen Norden irgendwo in Lappland. Aber kreative Freiheit macht alles möglich, auch Elche, die irgendwie ihre Schaufeln in ein Küchenfenster manövrieren und dann nicht mehr rauskommen. So haben Erik und Jonas immerhin auf jeden Fall einen unvergesslichen Urlaub xD
> 
> (Ach und wie heißt es so schön? Finnland ist das einzige Land der Welt, wo eine Einladung in die Sauna keine Einladung zum Sex ist? xD)


End file.
